Bonds of Love
by angelsinstead
Summary: Lawrence and Carly are stranded on a deserted island with their son Nicholas.   How will they survive?   Will Bo be able to find them?   Bo and Billie subplot
1. After the Fall

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter One :::

When you are old and grey and full of sleep.  
>And nodding by the fire, take down this book,<br>And slowly read, and dream of the soft look.  
>Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;<p>

How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
>And loved your beauty with love false or true,<br>But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
>And loved the sorrows of your changing face;<br>And bending down beside the glowing bars,  
>Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled.<br>And paced upon the mountains overhead.  
>And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.<p>

~ W.B. Yeats

"Dad! Dad!" Nicholas called as he ran wildly through the thick vegetation upon a slightly worn path strewn with green leafy vines and fallen palm leaves. "Somethings wrong with Mom, Dad! DAD!"

Lawrence could hear his son calling from the distance and he dropped the bundle of wood he had been gathering to stride swiftly toward the sound of Nicholas's voice. When he reached Nicky, the boy was huffing and puffing from the exertion, his blue eyes wild from some unspoken fear.

"What is it, Nicky?" Lawrence asked urgently. "What has happened?"

Tears filled Nicky's eyes as he struggled to get the words passed his lips. "It's Mom. She - She fainted again. I was so scared, Dad! She just got so pale and the she fell-!"

"My God," Lawrence gasped, but then he saw the terror reflected there in his son's eyes. Reassuringly he said, "Don't worry, Nicholas. I'll take care of your mother. You finish gathering the wood and then return to the cave."

"But, Dad-."

"Just gather a little wood and come right back. Your mom will be fine."

Lawrence gave his son a quick comforting hug, and then swiftly disappeared down the path in the direction Nicholas had come. Nicky wiped a tear from his face and began gathering the wood as his father had ordered. *Why did this have to happen again?* he whispered sadly to himself. *What's wrong with my mom?*

"Katerina!" Lawrence called out breathlessly as he reached the mouth of the cave and stepped inside. It was just as Nicky had said. Carly lay unconscious upon the cave's floor, her limbs strewn haphazardly every which way. Luckily she appeared to have fallen upon the sleeping pallet of blankets and palm leaves, otherwise she may have been injured during the fall.

"Katerina?" Lawrence spoke, lifting her still form into his muscular arms. "Katerina, can you hear me?"

She moaned softly and very slowly her eyes drifted open. She looked at him strangely, as if unable to focus upon his image. "Lawrence?" she whispered, her head lying limply against his arm.

"I'm here, Katerina. You've fainted again," he said, tenderly brushing the strands of long dark hair back from her face. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know... Nicky..."

"Don't worry. Nicky's alright. He came out and found me when you fainted. I sent him to gather wood as he was quite frightened. This is the second time you have fainted in less than a week. Something's wrong, Katerina-."

"No, Lawrence. No, nothing's wrong," she denied.

"Don't tell me that. You've fainted twice. You could be seriously ill."

"I'm not... I... Let me set up now. I'm fine," she said quietly, pulling out of his arms as he helped her sit up on her own against the wall of the cave.

"Then what is it, Katerina? Tell me," he said insistently

"I-I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He said nothing, but she could see the pain in his hazel eyes. His eyes were the color of carmel with just the hint of green within them. She nearly flinched when she was the vivid torment shining within those eyes.

"Please. Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you expect me to say, Carly? Congratulations? I hope you and Bo are happy?"

"How could we be happy? We are separated, and I doubt I'll ever see him again. I doubt Bo will ever see his child, thanks to your Aunt Vivian and Ivan!"

Her voice was nearly hysterical and it worried him. "Carly, I don't understand. You said you thought you couldn't get pregnant again. After all the trouble you had delivering Nicky, I thought-."

"The doctors said it was doubtful, not impossible. There was a lot of scarring after Nicky's birth. They told me it would be nearly impossible to conceive. I can't believe it's finally happened, after three years."

"Strange it should happen now," Lawrence said, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, it is. Bo and I wanted a baby so badly... we we may never be together again." Her voice was filled with great sadness, and he saw the tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I can see how much you want this baby. But my God, Katerina! I remember your description of Nicky's birth, all the pain and suffering you went through-!"

"It was worth it!"

"I'm not denying that! All I'm saying is that I know nothing about childbirth! And if this birth is anything like Nicholas's, I don't know if I-I can help you."

"I will tell you all you need to know. We don't have to worry about that now. It's more than six months away. But I will tell you that I'm scared. There was so much damage made during Nicky's birth. I'm afraid this birth will be difficult-."

"Mom, you're okay now!" their son exclaimed. They both looked up quickly from their engrossing conversation to see Nicholas at the entrance of the cave, his arms laden with firewood.

"Come here, baby!" Carly called. Nicky tossed the wood aside and ran to his mother. Carly pulled the eight-year-old into her arms and placed a tender kiss into his hair. "I love you, Nicholas," she whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I thought you were dying, Mom!" the boy confessed tearfully. "What's wrong with you? Why did you faint again?"

Carly's eyes met Lawrence's over their son's dark head. His expression urged her to tell Nicholas the truth. Carly lifted the little boy's face up to meet his blue eyes which were so much like her own. "I'm not sick, Nicky, but I do have wonderful news for you. In about six months time, you will have a little sister or brother," she said with a tender smile.

"Ohhh," said Nicky, quickly looking away from his mother's eyes.

"What's the matter, honey? Tell me," Carly urged.

"The baby. It won't really be my brother or sister, will it? It's half Bo's, isn't it? It isn't my dad's," Nicholas spoke.

"No, Nicky. It isn't your dad's baby, but you are my son, so that mean the baby WILL be your sister or brother," Carly explained gently.

"No!" Nicky yelled furiously. "I don't want it to be that way!"

"Nicky-!" Lawrence began, grasping his son's arm as the boy pulled forcefully out of Carly's embrace.

"We are family now! This wasn't supposed to happen!" cried Nicholas angrily as his father took the boy's hands into his own. "I thought Bo was out of our lives forever!"

Carly was looking at her son tearfully, great sorrow in her expression from his harsh words. "Don't say these things, Nicholas. We ARE a family, and we will continue to be a family. This baby isn't mine, but it doesn't matter. We are together now; that's what matters," Lawrence said. "Your mother and I love you, Nicky. We want you to be happy."

Carly bent down to hug Nicky and caress his hair. "I do love you, Nicky. I'm sorry if you are not happy about the baby," she said softly.

"I AM happy about the baby... I just wish it was my dad's..." the boy confessed. He then jerked out of his parents' embrace and went running from the cave.

"Nicky!" Carly called after him, turning to follow her son, but Lawrence held her back.

"Don't, Carly. He needs some time to himself. Time to absorb the news. He's so very young. It's difficult for him to understand sometimes."

"I didn't expect him to react as he did. I-I thought he'd be happy to have a little brother or sister."

"He will be happy. Just give him some time."

"It's difficult for him to accept that this baby is Bo's."

"I know. It's hard for me to accept, too. I too wish that this baby were mine." And with those words Lawrence left the cave, leaving Carly to stand there in a state of numbness from his confession. 


	2. Captives

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Two :::

As Carly waited for Lawrence and her son to return, she reflected on the reasons why she may never again see her fiancee, Bo Brady. Less than three months ago, Carly had been kidnapped by Lawrence's disturbed aunt, Vivian Alamain. It had all began years ago when Nicholas was born. Vivian had hid the child away and had told Carly that her baby boy had died at birth. When Lawrence's attorney and lover, Lisanne Gardner discovered the truth about Nicholas, she threatened to expose Nicky's parentage and tell Lawrence and Carly that Vivian had stolen the boy, not adopted him. Vivian discovered Lisanne's plan and had the attorney killed. Vivian's butler, Ivan had assisted in the murder. Unfortunately, young Nicky had seen Ivan and Vivian disposing of the body. He was greatly traumatized when he saw the woman whom had raised him and a trusted servant dragging Lisanne's lifeless body across the floor.

Meanwhile, Lawrence had been doing some investigation of his own, and he had discovered that his aunt had not really adopted Nicholas, but had stolen him at birth from his first love, Katerina VonLoushner. After Katerina was told her baby son had died, she chose to change her name to Carly Manning and begin a new life as a doctor in the United States. She and Lawrence had shared a stormy love affair in Paris when she had been very young, but he had lied about his identity, saying his name was James Morgan. He had felt it necessary to keep the truth from her, because she had despised Lawrence Alamain before even having met him for she thought him evil because of his immense wealth and feared him greatly because his father and hers had arranged for their marriage when she was just a baby. When Katerina discovered the truth of Lawrence's identity from Vivian, she left him angrily feeling greatly betrayed. Later, when she discovered she was pregnant, Vivian used Katerina's naive vulnerabilty to lure Katerina into her home and steal the baby after his birth.

When Lawrence learned of his aunt's deciet, he was furious, but also astonished to learn that he had a son. He had never known of Carly's pregnancy. He immediately went to the boat where Carly lived with her betrothed, Bo Brady to discuss his discovery. Carly was shocked when Lawrence told her he knew about their baby's birth, and even more shocked when he told her that the child was yet alive. Tears rolled down her face when he said, "Nicky's our son. Vivian told you he died, but she kept him for herself and told everyone she adopted him."

"If he's our son, we have to get him back," Carly had said.

"We will get him back, but we must be very careful. Vivian is very demented, Katerina, and I have reason to believe that she may be dangerous."

That same night, Lawrence confronted his aunt with her evil deed. At first Vivian denied it, but when Lawrence pressed her, she said, "I had to do it, Lawrence! I couldn't let Katerina VonLoushner raise your child! She was not good enough for you!"

"You demented BITCH!" Lawrence had sneered. "I LOVED her! I LOVED her and you destroyed our relationship! What you have taken from us is irreplacable! You have stolen years from our little boy's life. We want our son back, and we want you to rot in prison for your crimes!"

"I couldn't let that no-good Katerina raise that sweet little boy!" Vivian had sniveled.

Vivian tried to get Lawrence to change his mind about taking Nicky from her and sending her to prison, but Lawrence would not relent. Vivian then called for her servant Ivan. Ivan entered the room, picked up a heavy vase upon Vivian's cue, and cracked Lawrence over the head with it. Lawrence fell crashing to the floor in darkness.

After Lawrence was secured in a locked room of the Alamain mansion, Vivian sent Ivan over to Bo Brady's boat to seize Carly. "Katerina VonLoushner WILL NOT raise my little boy! Go to the boat and kidnap her, Ivan. Bring her here and we will lock her in the room with Lawrence until we decide what to do with them!"

"Yes, Madame," Ivan had said, going to do her bidding.

That night Carly Manning was also kidnapped and locked away in the room of the Alamain mansion where Lawrence was being held. It was then that Vivian and Ivan began making plans for their disposal, but they did not know that young Nicky stood behind a long emerald curtain in the parlor, listening to their plans.

"Nicky must never know that he is the son of Carly Manning and my nephew Lawrence," Nicholas had overheard Vivian say to Ivan. "We must dispose of Lawrence and Carly before they can take Nicholas from me and have me sent to prison for stealing him."

"How will we accomplish their disposal, Ms. Alamain?" asked Ivan.

"I have a plan, Ivan. We shall fuel my nephew's private jet. We will pack a few of Lawrence and Carly's belongings and a few other supplies. The we shall take them on a little plane ride. We will leave them on a deserted island for a much-needed vacation... but with one catch- we shall never return!" Vivian said with an evil laugh.

"An excellent plan, Madame. It will keep them quiet while also sparing you of the grim task of ending your own nephew's life."

"You are so right, Ivan. As much as I despise Katerina, I still love my nephew, and I would not relish killing him."

When Nicky heard what Vivian and Ivan were planning, he was horrified. He snuck into Ivan's bedchamber that night and stole Ivan's house keys. He found the room where his parents were being kept prisoner and unlocked the door. Carly and Lawrence were both surprised and elated to see Nicholas. After Nicky explained what Vivian and Ivan had been plotting, Lawrence took the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly. "You're my son, Nicholas. You are my son," he had whispered. Carly reached out to take her child's hand and place a soft kiss upon it.

It was then that Ivan had discovered his keys were missing, and he and Vivian ran to the room where Carly and Lawrence had been kept prisoner. Lawrence was carrying Nicky in his arms, and he and Carly were half-way down the hall, running toward the staircase when Vivian and Ivan approached. "Ivan, don't let them take my baby!" Vivian screeched.

"I won't, Madame," Ivan swore. Ivan raised a gun and pointed it at Lawrence's back.

"I would stop, Sir," Ivan had said to Lawrence. "Or I shall shoot you."

Lawrence turned to see the threatening loaded weapon aimed at him and he froze in his tracks. Nicholas hid his face against his father's shoulder as he saw the servant he had once loved holding a gun toward his father. Vivian came at Carly like a screeching banshee, her unruly red hair flying as she attacked.

Carly let out a gasp of pain when Vivian grabbed a fistful of Carly's long dark hair and jerked on it cruelly. "Stop it, you bitch!" Carly cried out.

"I will kill you, little slut, just as I killed Lisanne!" Vivian threatened, wrapping her bony fingers around Carly's throat.

Lawrence's eyes widened at his aunt's words. His suspicions had been correct; Vivian had murdered Lisanne. He longed to help Carly, but he could do nothing while Ivan held him at gun point.

Carly felt Vivian squeezing off the breath to her body, and she began to fight the crazed woman furiously. She began to kick and claw with all her might. One surging push caused Vivian to lose her balance, and the redhead fell backward and had gone flying through the window directly behind her, shattering the glass with a crashing sound.

Ivan was shaking as he went to stand by the window and stare down into the garden below where his mistress had fallen. "You have killed Madame," he said sadly, looking at Carly as though she had just sprouted horns and a tail. "Ms. Alamain is dead."

Lawrence, too, went to look out the window at his aunt's crumpled body. "The witch is definitely dead," he sighed, and he turned to see Nicholas run into Carly's arms for comfort.

"It's okay, baby," Carly had soothed the confused little boy. "I'm taking you home now and it will be alright."

Suddenly Ivan began waving the gun again, and he said forcefully, "No, you are not. You are taking the boy no where. I shall carry out my orders for Madame."

"Stop this nonsense, Ivan. My aunt is dead, so you are a free man now. You may return to Europe and return to your life. Let us go now and we will say nothing about your loyalty to Vivian," Lawrence had attempted to bargain.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Sir. The boy saw and heard too much. He knows I am capable of murder. Madame and I had plans for you and Dr. Manning. Sadly now, those plans must also include Master Nicholas, " said Ivan, the gun still pointed at Lawrence.

"Please, Ivan. Spare my little boy! He is only a child!" Carly had begged, but Ivan would not relent. At gun-point, he had forced Lawrence, Carly and their son back into the room, locked the door, and began gathering provisions for the jet plane ride.

Ivan had packed crates of food, blankets, first aid supplies, tools, cooking utensils, and other necessities for the trip. He rummaged through Lawrence and Nicky's rooms, packing two large suitcases of clothes for each of them. He then managed to climb onto the boat while Bo was playing pool with Billie Reed at 'The Cheat'n Heart.' There he had packed some clothing for Carly. He loaded all the suitcases and supplies onto the jet, including several suitcases of his own belongings. Ivan had Carly, Lawrence, and Nicholas tied and gagged, and he told the burly pilot Theo to help him force them onto the jet.

Theo helped Ivan drag the prisoners toward the jet which was on the landing strip behind the Alamain mansion. While Theo tied the prisoners to the seats in the back of the jet, Ivan went inside to say goodbye to his beloved mistress. He gazed at Vivian's broken body laid out on the couch in the parlor. He knelt at her side, taking her cold, limp hand into his own. "I shall miss you, Madame. I'm going away now, to Europe. There is nothing left for me here now, without you," he had said tearfully. "I loved you, Madame."

After saying his farewell, Ivan returned to the jet and instructed his Theo to take the jet toward an uncharted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Ivan had complied, and within hours they had landed the plane on an island. With Theo's assistance, Ivan had unpacked the suitcases and crates, and then forcefully 'helped' the prisoners from the plane. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I have no other choice. You will not die here. You will have enough supplies to keep you, Dr. Manning, and the boy alive for a long while. Goodbye, and I apologize that it must be this way," Ivan said to Lawrence as he finished tying Lawrence and Carly to palm trees about five feet apart. Nicky stood near his parents, no longer tied but yet gagged.

"Let's make a run toward the jet, Mr. Marais," Theo said to Ivan. "Before the kid unties his parents."

Ivan and Theo dodged the crates and luggage strewn onto the beach as they hurried toward the jet at a quick speed. They boarded the plane and prepared for take-off. By the time Nicholas could untie his parents, and they ran across the beach toward the jet, it was too late. The plane had left the ground, and Ivan sat in the window looking down at them, raising his hand in a salute of farewell.

Since that fateful day, Carly and Lawrence had made their best of life on the island for the sake of their son. They didn't always get along, but they tried to compromise in order to keep Nicky safe and happy. They had found two small caves approximately thirty feet apart, one slightly larger than the other. Carly and Nicky decided to stay in the larger cave and Lawrence had made his home in the other. He was close enough to protect them, yet not too close as to lead Carly to discomfort. Food and fresh water were plentiful on the island, plus they had plenty of food and provisions in the crates Ivan had packed. Although Carly did not relish being parted from Bo, she did enjoy getting to know her son on the island. She and Nicky often took walks, enjoying the countless sights and sounds on the beauitiful island.

And now that they had been on the island less than two months, Carly had began to suspect that she was pregnant with Bo's child. Despite the fainting spells, Carly had not wanted to admit it to herself. Her fears were the same as Lawrence's - the birth may be difficult and Lawrence knew very little about childbirth. He was a business man, not a doctor. And she found it painful to think of having Bo's child without him, especially since they had tried for a baby for so long without success. The baby was coming, despite all the drawbacks, so Carly could do nothing but accept the fact. It did make her happy that she'd have a part of Bo in their baby, even though they were far apart.

"Ohhh Bo, no matter how far apart we are, don't forget how much I love you," Carly whispered, willing her words to reach the man whom she loved.


	3. Torment

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Three :::

Carly's thoughts and memories were interrupted when Nicky and Lawrence returned to the cave. Nicky came to her, looking ashamed as he hugged his mother gently and said, "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I am happy about the baby, and I hope I can teach him how to play chess when he gets old enough."

Carly smiled and Lawrence chuckled at the little boy's words. "I understand why you were upset, Nicky. I'm sure you can someday teach your little brother or sister how to play chess. I'm really going need your help when the baby comes," said Carly.

"When will it be here?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, I'm not really certain, but I think it will arrive sometime in January."

"Nicky, it's late now. I'll prepare us a light supper, and then I think we should let your mother get some sleep," Lawrence spoke.

"Okay, Dad. I'll help," Nicky said, going to choose a can of soup from a crate for their meal.

"Excellent choice, son," Lawrence spoke with a smile, reaching for the can opener.

Carly watched quietly as Lawrence prepared a meal over the fire with Nicky's assistance. Minutes later, Nicholas took his mother a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup. "Thanks," Carly said, blowing on the hot soup and then tasting a small spoonful. "It's delicious."

They finished their meal in virtual silence and then Lawrence placed their dishes in a pan of water to soak. "It's time to go to bed now, son. I'll tuck you in," Lawrence said to the boy.

Nicky walked over to his sleeping mat and began removing his clothing. He crawled beneath the blanket, wearing only his t-shirt and underwear. "Good night, Nicholas," Lawrence said softly, pulling the light blanket over his son's sleeping form. "See you in the morning."

"G'night, Dad," the boy sighed, omitting a momentous yawn.

"We love you, Nicky," Carly said, coming to the boy's side and placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"I love you,' answered Nicholas, turning on his side toward the cave wall while hugging his stuffed orange dinosaur tightly.

Lawrence and Carly returned to sit by the fire, the crackling embers the only sound in the cave for several moments in time. "What did Nicky say when the two of you were outside? Carly asked softly.

"He was quite upset when I found him, Katerina. The thought of this coming baby frightens him somewhat."

"Is he afraid for me? Afraid he may lose me when the baby comes?"

"Partly. He fears the birth process itself, yes... but there is more. You see, he knows this child is Bo's, and that you loved Bo greatly. You were intending to marry him. This child will belong to Bo-the man you were in love with... but Nicholas, he is my son..."

"Are you saying that Nicky fears I will love the baby more- more than I love him...because-because he is your son and the baby will be Bo's?" Carly asked quietly so Nicky would not hear her words.

"Yes, that is his fear," Lawrence nodded, firelight flickering in the depths of his hazel eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Lawrence. I LOVE him. I love him so much. He's my little boy...and I-I longed for him for years. After I was told he had died..." Carly couldn't even continue. She was crying so much that the words stuck in her throat like a painful barrier. She trembled slightly when Lawrence reached across the distance between them to brush a stray tear from her cheek.

"I know, Katerina," he whispered tenderly, the hand that had touched her falling to his side. "I know that you love him. I see it in your eyes when you look at him, hear it in your voice when you speak to him. He knows that, too, but he is still a child, and quite insecure after all he has been through-."

"DAMN her! Damn Vivian! It's all her fault my son must suffer such insecurites!"

"You are right, Katerina. If Vivian had not taken our son and told you he had died, you might have eventually returned to me. Perhaps we might have salvaged our relationship..."

She looked at him as if he had thrust a knife into her breast. "I highly doubt that," she breathed.

"We don't know what you would have done, but I do know what I THINK you would have done."

"What makes you think I would have gone crawling back to you?" she asked angrily.

"You would have done what was necessary for the well-being of our son... and I also believe you were still in love with me then, and despite how I had hurt you some measure of love for me remained in your heart-."

"I despised you then! I loathed and cursed you! The thought of you repulsed me!"

"Why not now then?" he demanded. "Why haven't you those feelings now?"

She could not respond immediately. She didn't think she knew the answer herself. "Because-because ... things have changed now. You've changed..."

"No, Carly, I have not changed that much. I am still the same man you fell in love with ten years ago. I may have lied about my identity, but feelings from the heart are never lies. You told me you fell in love with an illusion- that the love you had for James was nothing but an illusion. You were wrong, Katerina. Deep inside I am that man-that same man you fell in love with then. I have been accused of some horrible deeds in the recent past, and some of them I must shamefully admit I committed. I regret them, and I deeply regret having hurt you. I didn't want to lie to you, Katerina, but I felt it necessary or you would have never allowed me into your life. You hated Lawrence Alamain and everything my name stood for before you had even met me. I knew if I told you the truth, you would have turned me away. When you left me, a part of me fled. You loved James because of his goodness, his sincerity, and his laughter... when you left, Katerina, you took all of that with you. I became as you accused-callous, greedy, and unfeeling. I cared not who I hurt because the pain in my own heart was so blinding, but I long to change all of that now. I want to make everything right again, for you and our son."

"I won't let you accuse me of being responsible for your crimes," Carly said coldly. "Your speech was a very pretty one, but there is only one part I can believe."

"I do not accuse you of being responsible. I only feel I would not have committed such crimes had you remained in my life. If I would have had our love, I don't think I would have been tempted by power or evil. The love we shared was so pure, so full of goodness. It left no room for corruption."

"What part do you choose to believe?" he quietly asked.

"The part about Nicky. I do believe you love him and strive to do what's best for him," she replied. "I must apologize, Lawrence. You are a better father to our son than I could have ever imagined. I could not have chosen a more compassionate father for Nicholas myself."

"Thank you, Katerina. That really means a lot to me," he said softly, standing to leave the cave. "I'll go now. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Lawrence," she sighed heavily, placing another log on the fire. She then walked over to her sleeping mat which was close to Nicky's.

Lawrence left the larger cave for his own smaller one which was less than thirty feet away. He made his way in the moonlight to the dark shelter, lit a torch, and began preparing for bed. As lay down on his sleeping mat in the darkness, he reflected on the events of the day. He had never contemplated Carly being pregnant with Bo Brady's child. During the last two months on the island, he had envisioned a ray of hope that perhaps someday there was a chance for he and Carly, but now that she was pregnant with another man's child, he did not know what the future may hold. He knew it would be dificult to win her love while Bo Brady's baby grew within her. "That child should be mine, Katerina," he whispered before sleep took him away.


	4. Realizations

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Four :::

Carly had been gone from his life nearly three months now, but Police Office Bo Brady had not stopped searching for her. Roman Brady and Abe Carver had told Bo that continuing the search was futile; Carly was either dead or lost to Bo forever. Bo refused to believe he would never again hold Carly in his arms. He continued searching for Carly, putting all of his efforts into finding her and ignoring all other police work.

Bo's good friend Billie Reed was helping Bo care for his eight-year-old son, Sean Douglas, while he worked on Carly's case. It was Billie who stayed with Sean Douglas when Bo searched the Alamain mansion for clues of Carly's whereabouts. What Bo found in that mansion would haunt him forever.

Carly had only been missing two days when Bo had gone to search Lawrence's home. He found Vivian's lifeless body on the couch in the parlor. Another body was found moments later in the wine cellar. It was the partially decomposed corpse of Lisanne Gardner. The bodies confirmed Bo's worst fear - foul play was involved and Carly was obviously in grave danger.

Bo returned to the boat to tell Billie what he had discovered and discuss with her his thoughts on the case. "Lisanne Gardner was brutally murdered approximately two and half weeks ago. Vivian's body was also found in the house. Evidently, she fell from a second story window. I believe she was pushed from that window, but the question is, who pushed her and why?"

"I don't know, Bo, but tonight my friend Charlie stopped by and he gave me some information that may be of help to you. The night Carly went missing, Charlie was walking along the docks, when he saw a man breaking into your boat. Charlie hid in the shadows, but he saw the man leaving the boat carrying two large suitcases. The guy didn't see Charlie, but Charlie happened to get a good look at the guy."

"Was it Larry Alamain?"

"No, it couldn't have been. Not from the description Charlie gave. Sounds like it was most likely the butler. What's his name?-Ivan," stated Billie.

"Hmmm... so Ivan arrives at the boat, takes some of Carly's things, and then returns to the Alamain Mansion. But who was he working for at the time, Vivian or Lawrence? Or was he acting solely for his own purposes?"

"I wonder why Carly was kidnapped in the first place. We know Lawrence would have motive; he's in love with her, but what about Ivan and Vivian? Vivian and Carly have been best friends ever since she and Lawrence broke up all those years ago. We can rule out the possiblity of Vivian wanting to kidnap her."

"You're right. Carly has been fond of Vivian since the time Vivian helped her when her baby died," Bo revealed.

"Carly and Lawrence had a baby?" Billie gasped in surprise.

"Yes, over eight years ago, but he died at birth. Vivian was there for Carly through out the ordeal."

"Hold it a second!" Billie exclaimed. "Are you sure the baby died?"

"Of course it died! Vivian was there. She saw the baby after it was dead-."

"What... what if it didn't die? What if Vivian told Carly that it died so she could keep the baby to raise as her own?"

"Are you suggesting that Vivian may have lied to Carly about her son's death when in fact Nicholas is Carly's son, not a child whom Vivian adopted?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Bo! Perhaps Lisanne discovered the truth, threatened to tell Lawrence and Carly, so Vivian had the woman murdered!" Billie spoke. "Perhaps Lisanne did tell Lawrence and Carly and that's why they are now missing."

"It's possible, Billie, but something doesn't add up. Why then was Vivian murdered?"

"Perhaps there was a struggle and Vivian was accidentally pushed from the window by Ivan. Ivan probably felt guilty and feared being accused of the murder, so he had Lawrence and Carly taken somewhere, some place where they can't tell of his crimes."

"Then what happened to Nicky then? Is he now with Ivan?"

"That I don't know... I guess it depends whether or not he was Carly's son."

"You've given me something to think about, Reed. Tomorrow I will begin my investigation concerning Nicky's parentage. I will find out just how Vivian came to adopt the boy. If Nicky is Carly's son, it will change the focus of the case, because that would give Vivian motive to kidnap Carly. Up till this moment, my suspicions have been with Larry."

~*~o~*~

The next day, Bo Brady returned to the Alamain Mansion, where he searched Vivian's bedchamber thoroughly. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, when he discovered Nicholas Alamain's birth certificate in Vivian's secretary. His eyes scanned the birth certificate to see the names of the child's parents on the document. The mother was listed as Marie Elaine Rosee and the father's space held the word "Unknown."

"Marie Elaine, huh?" Bo said softly. "Perhaps I should pay Alamain's former maid a little visit in Paris."

When Bo told Billie about his plans to locate and question Marie Elaine in Paris, Billie insisted she wanted to accompany him. "Come on, Bo! Let me go with you. I would like to work as your assistant in solving this case," Billie pleaded.

"You're crazy! You know nothing about police investigation! And besides, this may be dangerous!"

"Exactly why you need me with you! I can help you through all the rough spots. If you should get into danger, I can help get you out of it," Billie attempted to reason.

"No way, Reed! It will probably be the other way around. You will be getting into all sorts of danger, and I will have to get YOU out of it!" Bo protested.

"Have you forgotten, Bo? I saved your life once! You might have gotten shot if it weren't for me!" Billie reminded. "Come on! Let me go with you! Please!"

Bo threw his head back and growled with frustration. "Okay! Okay, you can go! But you better follow my orders, Reed! I mean that! I won't put up with you stepping into danger!"

"Ohhh thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this, Bo!" Billie said with excitement, smiling brightly as she threw her arms around Bo in an enthusiastic hug.

"I am beginning to regret it already," Bo mumbled under his breath as she squeezed the air from his lungs in her over-zealous embrace.


	5. Paris

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Five :::

Bo and Billie found Marie Elaine in Paris less than three weeks following Carly's disappearance. Maree Elaine Rosee had not been easy to locate. It was as if the former maid of Vivian Alamain chose not to be found.

Bo allowed Billie to accompany him when he went to question Marie Elaine at her apartment, but he warned Billie to be silent and let him do the questioning. Bo knocked on the door of the apartment, and about two minutes later, a tall, slender woman with long, wavy dark hair answered the door. Marie Elaine was approximately the same age as Carly, but not quite as beautiful.

"Bonjour," Bo said in halting French. "Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle?"

"I do quite well, thank you," Marie Elaine replied politely. "And I speak English quite well also. What can I do for you, sir? Madame?"

"May we come in?" asked Bo.

"Y-yes, you may," Marie Elaine agreed, allowing Bo and Billie to enter and showing them to the living room. "Please have a seat."

Billie and Bo were seated upon the love-seat facing the plush chair where Marie Elaine had seated herself. The two Americans could not help but notice the luxery in which the former maid now lived and wondered how the woman could afford to reside in such extravagant surroundings.

"Marie Elaine, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bo Brady, and this is my assistant Billie Reed," Bo said, gesturing toward his companion. "We are here to ask you a few questions concerning your former employers, the Alamains."

"Forgive me, monsieur," Marie Elaine said with a hint of nervousness. "But I have not worked for the Alamains for well over nine years. And I have not spoken to Madame Alamain or her nephew in many years."

"That's quite alright. We have other questions to ask concerning your son," said Bo.

"What about my son?"

"Are you aware of his whereabouts at this time?" questioned Bo.

"Of course I am. He's in his bedroom at this very moment reading a book," answered the former maid.

"You don't say," Bo said in shock. "Think we could meet him?"

"Oui, it would not be any trouble. Nicholas!" she called loudly. "Nicholas, come here!"

Minutes later, a boy entered the room, carrying an open book in one hand and a half-eaten apple in the other. "What is it, Mere?"

"We have guests, Nicholas, from America. Would you please say 'hello?'" Marie Elaine coaxed.

"Hello," the lad said, looking directly at Bo. "I'm Nicholas."

"Hi there, Nicholas. My name is Bo. How old are you, son?"

"I turned nine last month," replied Nicholas with a toss of his blond curly hair. "It's nice meeting you, sir."

"Very good, mon fils. You may return to your reading now," Marie Elaine said to her son.

"Yes, Mere," the child agreed, skipping away toward his bedroom.

"If that was Nicholas, then who is that boy that Vivian is raising?" Bo asked Marie Elaine accusingly after her child was out of sight.

"I-I do not know, sir. Madame and I-we had an arrangement. You see, I was penniless at the time of my son's birth. I had no means to support my baby, so Ms. Alamain offered an arrangement for financial support," explained the former maid.

"What sort of an arrangement?" Billie spoke up.

"I-I gave Madame my son's birth certificate and in return, she sent me monthly checks to help support my child," Marie Elaine confessed. "I know I have done a terrible thing... but I had to... or otherwise Nicholas may have starved."

"Good God!" Bo gasped, looking at Billie. "You were right!"

"Vivian did steal Carly's baby!" Billie cried out.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave now. I can so no more," Marie Elaine abruptly insisted.

Suddenly Bo was certain that Ivan was behind Carly's disappearance, and he feared that Lawrence and Nicholas were also abducted. He had to locate Ivan to discover where Carly was being held. "Wait one more minute, Marie Elaine," said Bo, as she stood to usher them out of her apartment. "I must ask you about Ivan Marais. Do you know of his whereabouts?"

"No, I am afraid I do not. Now, please go."

Bo handed the woman a card with his name, address, and phone number on it. "Okay. Thank you for your time, but if you remember anything else, give me a call."

"Good bye," the former maid said as she closed the door behind them.

Moments after she had closed the door, Marie Elaine ran to the hall closet and threw open the door. "You can come out now, Ivan. They are gone!" she exclaimed as he enfolded her into his embrace.

"Thank God, ch re! I thought they would never leave. You did not tell them about me? Did you?" Ivan asked worriedly.

"No! I told them nothing! Except what we agreed to tell them... about Nicholas."

"They might be back, ch re, and I hope they do not suspect I am with you."

"Why would they suspect? They do not know."

"You are right. They do not know."

~*~o~*~

After Theo had taken Lawrence, Carly, and their son to the island, Theo and Ivan had travelled to Paris, France. Ivan then searched for Marie Elaine. He had discovered her address in Ms. Alamain's personal address book and decided to locate his employer's former maid.

Marie Elaine had been ecstatic to see Ivan again. She not seen him in nearly ten years. At that time, she and Ivan had been lovers and when Marie Elaine had announced her pregnancy to Ms. Alamain, Vivian had been furious. "How in the hell can Ivan continue to be a loyal servant if he has a wife and a baby to care for?" Vivian had fumed. "You must tell him the brat belongs to another man, and I will send him from these premises at once!"

Marie Elaine had lied to Ivan and had told him the child belonged to the cook, Pierre. Ivan was very hurt and didn't protest when Ms. Alamain sent him to be the butler in her villa located in Switzerland. Vivian helped Marie Elaine financially until the baby's birth and promised to contribute money towards the child's care as long as Marie Elaine swore never to tell Ivan that he had fathered the boy.

After Nicholas's birth, Vivian approached Marie Elaine and asked for the baby's birth certificate. The former maid thought the request was odd, but she did not question it considering Vivian had promised eternal financial security for her child.

Now Ivan was back in Marie Elaine's life, and Ms. Alamain was dead, so when Ivan returned to her arms, Marie Elaine tearfully spilled out her arrangements with her former employer, and Ivan was stunned to learn he had a son. "I have a son?" he gasped.

"He looks just like you, my love!" Marie Elaine exclaimed.

"How can this be?" Ivan asked, still in a state of shock. "How can I be a father?"

"Remember those nights of passion long ago? Our child was create at that time," Marie Elaine reminded.

"You should not have lied to me. Madame was wrong to bribe you, ch re."

"I am sorry, my love. I know I have hurt you, but I was frightened of her. She was so angry when she learned I was carrying your child. I believe she wanted you for herself!"

"Madame?" Ivan asked in disbelief.

"Ohhh yes, she was hot for you. I know it! that is why she sent you away from me!" cried Marie Elaine, throwing her arms around him. "Ohhh how I missed you, Ivan. I want you, NOW!"

Ivan held Marie Elaine wildly, and the sunk down to the floor to make passionate love again and again. They awoke late into the night, and Ivan told her of what had happened in America, explaining that he had left Lawrence, Carly, and their child on a deserted island and his reasons for doing so. "A man named Bo Brady is looking for me, but he must never find me. If he does, he could force me to return to America, and I would be sent to prison for murder," Ivan explained. "He is looking for his financee, Dr. Manning, but I cannot let him find her. You may tell him about your arrangement with Madame. Perhaps it will throw him off my trail."

~*~o~*~

But news of the arrangement did not throw Bo off Ivan's trail as hoped! Instead it made Bo even more suspicious of Ivan's part in Carly's disappearance. It now appeared Ivan had stronger motives to abduct Carly than Lawrence, and most probably Nicky and Lawrence had also been kidnapped.

Back in the hotel in Paris, France, Bo said to Billie, "I believe Marie Elaine is not telling the whole story. I got a strange feeling when I spoke to her son. I just hope we can find Ivan before something happens to Carly."

"I got a strange feeling, too, Bo. There was something odd about Marie Elaine's little boy...something I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"I'm not giving up. I'll never stop looking for Carly. I don't care if I die first."

"What's our next move?"

"We are going to question every servant in all the Alamain estates in both France and Switzerland until we find a clue to lead us to Ivan's whereabouts. Someone somewhere has to have information that can help us."

"We better get some rest then. There are seven estates in France and five in Switzerland," reminded Billie.

Suddenly Bo pulled Billie into his arms and pressed her tightly against his muscled chest. "Thank you, Billie," he whispered. "Thanks for being by my side. I couldn't keep my cool without you."

Billie treasured the brief moments of being so close to the man she secretly loved and desired. "I'd do anything for you, Bo," she replied in an answering whisper as she gazed up at him with wide hazel eyes. "Good night."

"'Night," he answered, leaving her arms to return to his own hotel room.


	6. James

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Six :::

Nearly two months had passed since Carly had announced her pregnancy to Lawrence and Nicholas. Lawrence was gathering fruit one day, and Carly was washing their clothing at the stream when Nicholas ran toward his mother calling excitedly, "Mom! Mom! I found something!"

"What is it, Nicky?" she asked, looking up from the blouse she had been scrubbing.

She saw Nicky dragging a large, heavy suitcase behind him, his flace flushed from the exertion. Nicky lay the cumbersome suitcase down on the bank beside the stream and slowly pulled it open. Carly gasped, seeing what it contained.

The suitcase held many baby clothes. Carly picked up a little yellow sleeper and began to caress the terry-cloth fabric with her fingertips. "Where did you find this, Nicholas?" she asked.

"It was with the other suitcases Ivan left on the island with us," said the little boy. "These clothes used to be mine when I was a baby."

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Because I found this under the clothes," Nicholas answered, reaching beneath the tiny outfits to retrieve an ivory-colored book bound with black plastic rings. "It's my baby book!"

Carly opened the slightly worn book to examine it's contents. Nicholas was correct! This was indeed his baby book! The first page read: This is the baby book of Nicholas James Alamain.

"James," Carly said softly.

"See, Mom! It is my baby book! It tells all about me!" the boy said with great excitement.

"Yes, Nicholas, it definitely is. It describes everything about you- how much you weighed, your first word, when you first walked - everything," Carly said, suddenly misty-eyed as she flipped through the pages.

"How much did I weigh, Mom? What was my first word? How old was I when I first learned to walk?"

"Let me see," Carly said as she began to slowly read. "You weighed four pounds and nine and a 1/4 ounces, because you were a little early. It says your first word was 'hi,' and you learned to walk at eleven months."

"Wow! I can't believe it, Mom! Can you?"

"Ohhh, Nicky, this is such a miracle. I thought I had lost all this with you- all those years together, but this is so amazing. It's as though I have been given another chance. Thank you for finding this," she said tearfully, hugging her son close.

"But, Mom, I wanted you to see these baby clothes, too," Nicky said, holding up a tiny pair of light green baby booties. "I want the baby to wear them when he's born."

"Thank you, Nicky. I didn't know what I would dress the baby in after it's born. Now your brother or sister will have lots of nice clothes."

"And toys, too!" Nicky reached under the many tiny garments to retrieve a plastic sack containing five baby toys. There was a circular purple rattle, a jingling stuffed bunny made of blue terry-cloth material, a brown teddy bear which squeeked when squeezed, a set of toy keys made of hard plastic, and tiny toy choo choo train that played a lullaby when pushed across a flat surface.

"I can't believe these were actually your toys," Carly said to Nicky, still in a state of awe as she learned so much about her child's early years.

"And you can use this spoon to feed the baby!" Nicky said as he held up a long-handled golden baby spoon for his mother's inspection. The spoon had been found within a small velvet-lined black case at the very bottom of the suitcase.

"Ohhh, Nicky!" was all Carly could manage to gasp when she read the words engraved on the golden handle. It read: Nicholas James Alamain, followed by the birthdate 10-4-84.

Carly was still gazing at the baby spoon in fascination when Lawrence approached, carrying a basket which was now heavy with tropical fruits. He saw Carly and Nicky sitting near the edge of the stream staring at a long, shiny object.

"What's going on?" he asked, and Carly jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Look what we found, Dad!" Nicky exclaimed, taking the baby spoon from his mother's hand and passing it to Lawrence. "It was mine when I was little."

He examined the spoon, reading the engraved words and numbers. His eyes widened as Carly's had when he discovered that their son's middle name was 'James.' He wondered if the name bothered Carly as he decided his aunt must have chosen that particular middle name with the intention of causing Carly pain.

"It's beautiful, son," Lawrence told the boy.

"What's that on your lap?" he then asked Carly.

"Ohhh, it's Nicky's baby book. Vivian kept it very well updated," she answered, handing him the book.

Lawrence set the heavy fruit basket aside and began skimming through the pages of Nicholas's baby book. He smiled when he read about some of his son's early humorous antics. "It says here that during your second birthday party, you pushed your birthday cake into a guest's lap," Lawrence chuckled.

Carly laughed softly and said, "I bet Vivian loved that."

Lawrence met Carly's eyes across the distance, but she quickly looked away, her eyes shifting to the little spoon once again in her grasp. "I'm giving the clothes and things to baby," Nicky spoke up. "Do you think he will like them, Dad?"

"I'm certain he will, Nicky. Why don't you go in now? Take these things back to the cave before they become dirty," Lawrence encouraged, helping Nicholas gather the baby articles back into the suitcase where they had been stored. "I need to speak to your mother a moment."

"Alright, Dad," Nicky sighed in agreement, closing the lid to the suitcase and lugging it back up the side of the bank. "See ya later."

After Nicholas was out of sight, Lawrence said, "I bet seeing Nicky's baby things was quite a surprise to you."

"It was. I never thought I'd ever have a part of his younger years," she replied. "I can't believe Vivian could have been so cruel."

"I hate her for how she's hurt you."

"There is no need to hate her now. She's dead."

"I know, but I hate her for hurting you in other ways, Katerina. I can't believe - can't believe she gave Nicholas the middle name 'James,' just to hurt you."

"She's a fool then. I'm happy she gave Nicholas the middle name 'James.'"

"You are?" Lawrence gasped in surprise. "But I thought-."

"I never hated James, Lawrence. I loved him. There is no other middle name I would want our son to have."

Her answer surprised him, made hope rise up in his heart. "I guess I just thought that you wouldn't want to be reminded of James. I thought that name would cause you to remember me lying to you."

"Perhaps for a moment it did, but then I felt a great sense of happiness, because I was reminded of the special love I once had with James and the joy we once had together," she replied, unable to keep eye contact as Lawrence gazed at her so intently, emotions aglow in his eyes.

Again her reply surprised him, making him feel a rushing sense of hope. He reached across the distance to lift her chin gently with his fingers, forcing her to meet his enchanting gaze. "But I AM James, Katerina," he said softly, his eyes penetrating hers.

She twisted away furiously, her gaze suddenly darkening to anger. "No, you're not! You are Lawrence Alamain, the evil and all-powerful, a man capable of unspeakable crimes!"

"Perhaps if you believe me capable of such crimes, you have reason to fear for our son's life when he's around me," he responded coldly.

"I do not fear for Nicky. You love him. You'd never hurt him."

"Yes, but I love you, and I've hurt you," he said. "I am reminded of that each and every day when I awake to find myself alone."

Her eyes widened considerably at those words, and abruptly she stood up and began throwing the wash haphazardly into the wicker basket. "I don't want to have this discussion with you any longer. I'm going back to the cave now to prepare Nicky's lunch." She tossed her words back at him as she left the stream and walked away toward the cave.


	7. Preparations

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Seven :::

One month had slowly passed, and Carly was having difficulty finding clothing to accommodate her growing belly. Luckily, she had discovered a few over-sized t-shirts and three pairs of stretch shorts in the baggage Ivan had packed. Since her wardrobe was so limited, she had taken a brightly flowered sheet and fashioned a long, comfortable dress from it. The sheet draped over one shoulder toga-style, leaving her other shoulder bare.

One particular warm afternoon, Carly sat under a palm-tree which faced the sandy beach reading from a medical book when Lawrence quietly approached. She hadn't heard his footsteps upon the sand and jumped slightly when she felt his tender touch upon her bare shoulder. "That dress is very becoming on you, Katerina," he commented, his eyes moving slowly down her body to examine the dress she had made from the flowered sheet. "I did no realize you knew how to sew."

"I didn't need to know how to sew, Lawrence. I am a doctor and sewing is very similar to suturing wounds."

Lawrence smiled slightly at that answer, but then suddenly his expression became serious. "I've... I've noticed that the child... that the child is beginning to grow," he said hesitantly.

"It has. That's why I am reading in this medical book, so I can properly prepare you for the birth."

He slowly bent to take a seat next to her beneath the palm tree and their gazes met. "Katerina, I have been thinking about this a lot lately, and I've been very worried, concerned for you. You need an actual doctor when the time comes. I won't be able to help you sufficiently. I know very little about childbirth and I don't- don't think I could stand to see you suffer such pain."

She looked at him, sudden panic in her blue eyes. "But you have to help me, Lawrence. I can't have this baby on my own."

"I - I will help you," he said soothingly, tenderly brushing a stray tendril of hair from her lovely face. "Just tell me what I will need to do."

She opened the medical book to a particular page and slowly began reading aloud to him about the birth process, pausing now and then to comment or further explain. When s he reached the passage describing the procedure of an episiotomy, she noticed Lawrence's face had gone suddenly white and she feared he may be sick.

"What is it, Lawrence? Tell me," she encouraged.

"I couldn't do THAT- do that to YOU."

"It might be unavoidable. Sometimes it is necessary to make an incision to all ow the baby's head to pass through without tearing the tissues," she explained.

"My God, Katerina! I know nothing about making incisions, let alone suturing them!" he gasped, his eyes wide with horror.

"I'll show you. I promise. There's nothing to it once you've had practice."

"Practice on what?"

She thought for a moment. "I know you. I will show you how to make sutures on a banana peel. It would be very similar to human skin."

He let out a tense sigh and said, "Continue reading."

She finished the passages describing childbirth and for several moments both of them were silent. Only the sound of the restless ocean penetrated the wild thoughts coursing through their brains like identical tidal waves. Then Carly said in an almost-whisper, "I'm sorry, Lawrence. I know you don't want to do this. I know the thought of assisting with this birth disturbs you, but I have no one else to be by my side when the time comes. Please, Lawrence, I NEED you."

He saw the tears aglow in her eyes, and the unspoken fear below them, and he suddenly pulled her against his chest in a comforting embrace. "Don't, Katerina," he said tenderly, as the tears slowly spilled down her cheeks. "I WILL be there. I swear it. I'll do all I can."

"Thank you," she replied in a whisper, pulling away from him to brush away her tears. "You've made me feel so relieved."

~*~o~*~

Lawrence took the book back to his cave that evening and reread the passages explaining childbirth several times. He wanted to be well-prepared for the part he would play in bringing Carly's child into the world. "Too part I couldn't have had the part that Bo played," he said under his breath, slamming the book closed almost angrily.

In the days that followed, Carly showed him several times how to make sutures on a banana peel. At first Lawrence's stitches were awkward and untidy, but with careful practice, the sutures had become more than satisfactory. "Wonderful!" Carly exclaimed, when he showed her the hard work of his intense concentration.

"I still don't know, Katerina. When I think of sticking a needle into your skin-."

"Do not think about it. When the time comes, you will do it automatically, without dwelling on it," she said reassuringly. He nodded, but looked reluctant to believe her.

Carly had prepared a pallet in Lawrence's cave sufficient for the birth. She gathered medical supplies which would be required and kept them close to the pallet made of several layers of palm leaves and two thick blankets. "You will need all of these supplies when the time comes," she told Lawrence as he watched her lay the necessary items next to the pallet.

"Why are you gathering these things now? The birth is more than three months away," Lawrence reminded.

"Nicholas was born slightly less than two months early," she said softly. "But hopefully this child will be born right on schedule."

"I hope so. I know nothing about caring for premature babies. Why are you making your pallet here... in my cave?"

"I can't have the baby in the cave where Nicky and I sleep. It would upset Nicky to see me in pain, and I'd hate to have him move into your cave when the time comes. I want him to feel as secure as possible," she explained.

"I admire your concern for our son, but what of yourself? Will you be able to travel this far when the child begins to come?"

"I'll be fine, Lawrence," she said insistently. "I have everything under control."

Despite saying she had everything under control, beneath the surface, Carly was extremely frightened. Often she remembered the excruciating pain and trauma of Nicky's birth and awakened many nights reliving the nightmare of her first child's delivery. "Please God," she'd pray. "Please let it be different this time. Give Lawrence the strength to help me through this, and give me the courage to endure the pain. And please, Lord, protect my baby. It's all I have left of Bo."

~*~o~*~

With each passing day, Nicholas grew more and more excited about the prospect of having a little brother or sister. He especially liked feeling the child kick from within his mother's stomach. One day, when the baby was more active than usual, Nicholas took his hand from Carly's belly where he had been feeling the movements of his sibling and reached for Lawrence's hand to place it where his own had lain. "Feel, Dad!" the boy said with delight. "My brother is jumping around in there!"

Carly and Lawrence were both startled by Nicky's action, but Lawrence's eyes lit up when he felt the child kick remarkably hard from within Carly's abdomen.

"Amazing!" gasped Lawrence, his hand touching Carly's flesh in a light caress through the thin t-shirt.

Carly sucked in her breath sharply as she felt Lawrence's warm caress upon her protruding stomach. "Can you feel him, Dad? Can you feel my baby brother?" Nicky asked with anticipation.

"Yes, son. He's very strong," Lawrence said, gazing into Carly's glowing blue eyes and imagining what it may have felt like to have her touched her this way when she was carrying his child. He suddenly fiercely regretted not seeing Carly's belly swell when she carried Nicholas. There was something magical in her eyes, and he found it increasingly impossible to look away or draw his hand back from her abdomen.

"It's my turn to feel now, Dad!" Nicky said, breaking Lawrence out of his trance when he pulled his father's hand away and placed his own small hand back onto his mother's stomach.

Nicholas began crooning to the small baby that moved around within Carly's body. "Hi, Baby. I'm your big brother. My name is Nicky. Soon you'll be born and we can pay together everyday," the boy said in high-pitched baby talk.

"Enough, Nicky," said Lawrence, pulling his son away from where he stood so close to Carly's stomach. "You're crowding your mother." Nicholas looked momentarily saddened, until Lawrence bent down to whisper something into the child's ear. Suddenly Nicky beamed with happiness as he bounded out of the cave in a blissful stride of skips.

"What did you say to him?" Carly asked.

"It's a surprise," Lawrence responded. "You'll find out soon enough."

Carly sighed and made herself comfortable upon the sleeping pallet where she had been resting. Her eyes had not left Lawrence's for more than a moment since his earlier caress. She suddenly find out difficult to breath normally and felt her face burn as he gazed at her.

"What's the matter?" she whispered when she found he too was gazing at her.

"When I touched you... when I felt the baby move... it was so incredible," he replied softly.

"It is. Having a baby is so incredible," she agreed, continuing to whisper.

"It made me think of our baby. I wish I could have touched you that way when you were carrying Nicholas."

His confession was so honest it sent a flame jolt right through her heart. "I-I was so scared when I carried Nicholas... so young and alone..."

"My God, Katerina. I wish I had been there."

"And now... and now, I'm going through it all again, 'cause Bo's not here."

"But I'm here, Katerina. I'm not Bo, and I'm not the baby's father, but I am here," he said with a sincerity that took her breath away. He reached for her hand and lightly caressed her palm with a brush of his thumb. He kept gazing into her eyes and it mystified her that she could not look away.

*What's this sudden hold he has over me?* she asked herself.

"I love you, Katerina," he said tenderly, before placing a soft kiss on her fingertips.

Abruptly she drew her hand away, staring numbly toward the cave wall. The magic between them had suddenly gone, and Lawrence felt the loss like a dagger through his gut. He wanted to say something to her, but the words would not come.

At that moment, Nicholas returned, carrying a coconut shell in his hand. He pressed the makeshift cup into Carly's grasp and said, "Dad and I made this drink for you, Mom. It's pineapple juice and coconut milk. We made it special just for you!"

Carly took a sip of the drink and smiled her approval. "It's delicious," she said, ruffling the boy's dark hair. "Thank you so much. You are so thoughtful."

"It was Dad's idea," said Nicky.

"Thanks," Carly spoke, giving Lawrence a small smile.

"It was nothing," he replied.


	8. Pain

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Chapter Eight:::

Bo Brady could think of nothing but Carly. Every night he dreamt about her; dreamt she needed him desperately, that she cried for him to come to her, but he did not know where to find her. He sensed Carly needed him, yet he couldn't help her and it frustrated him.

Billie and Bo had gone to Switzerland to question the Alamain servants, but so far the questioning had been a waste of time. No one claimed to know anything about Carly's disappearance or the whereabouts of Ivan Marais. They returned to France and requestioned the servants at the French villas, but again received no leads.

"We are at the end of the line, Reed," Bo said to Billie in the French hotel. "Sometimes I think I will never hold Carly in my arms again."

Billie didn't know what hurt worse, Bo's undying love for Carly or Bo nearly reaching a point of having lost hope. It was so unlike Bo to become this dejected and tears quickly formed in Billie's eyes. She attempted to hide her tears, but Bo did not notice as his own pain blinded his heart.

"T'm sorry, Bo," she said sadly. "I really thought we would have found Carly by now. I don't know what we can do at this point."

"I know Carly needs me, Billie. She needs me, and there is nothing I can do to help her. It's driving me insane!"

"I'm so sorry," she said gently, slowly massaging the tension from Bo's muscular shoulders. "You have to be strong, Bo, for the sake of your little boy. He needs you, too."

"God that feels good," he sighed deeply as her loving fingertips glided over his stiff muscles. "You're right. I have to go home soon. Sean Douglas needs his dad."

Billie continued to work her hands over Bo's muscular back, slowly easing the tension from his body. After she felt him relax, she moved around to face him and said, "Sean Douglas does need you, Bo. You've been gone nearly six months and that is an awful long time to a small boy. But just because we are going back doesn't mean you will have to stop looking for Carly. We will continue our investigation as soon as we return to the United States."

"I don't know how, Billie. We have no other leads," Bo grumbled.

Billie leaned forward, softly brushing her lips against Bo's. She pulled away, dazzled, affected more strongly by the kiss than she thought she would be. Quickly she hid her feelings of desire and said, "You'll find Carly, Bo. It may take awhile, but I know you will find her."

Billie then left Bo's hotel room to go to her own. After she had left, Bo whisperered softy, "God, Princess, I know you need me. I will find you, Carly, no matter what it takes. I swear that to you."

~*~o~*~

That same night, a woman came to Bo's hotel room. Bo recognized her to be the shy, young maid who worked at the Alamain villa located in Paris, France. The maid's name was Lila, and she was quite pretty with light brown hair and haunting blue eyes.

"Hello, Monsieur Brady. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just had to speak to you before you return to America," spoke the petite maid as she wrung her hands together nervously.

"Do you know something about Carly?" Bo asked with urgency.

"Yes, I once knew Katerina... I- I mean Carly- years ago when Monsieur Lawrence brought her to the Paris Villa for a romantic weekend... but I do not wish to speak of your betrothed. Instead I have information about Monsieur Marais."

"Tell me, Lila. What is it you know about Ivan?" Bo prompted.

"I was a child at the time, Monsieur Brady, just a girl of eight, but I do remember Katerina... Carly coming to the Paris Villa several times with Monsieur Alamain, and at about that the same time, Ivan Marais was also employed as a servant of the villa," recalled Lila. "Ivan was always rather quiet, seldom spoke to the other servants much, but there was one maid he had his eye on. Her name was Marie Elaine- Marie Elaine Rosee."

"Are you telling me that Marie Elaine and Ivan were lovers?"

"Yes, I am certain of it. I saw them making love in the garden one night. I was very young at the time, but I did not forget, especially when a few weeks later Ms. Alamain sent Ivan to the villa in Switzerland and Marie Elaine announced her pregnancy," explained Lila.

"Did Marie Elaine have Ivan's child?" Bo asked in amazement.

"She claimed the baby belonged to the cook, Pierre, but I saw the boy after his birth, and he looked very much like Monsieur Marais."

*That explains the creepy feeling I got when I saw the kid,* Bo said to himself.

"Thank you, Lila, for telling me all that you know," Bo said to the maid. "I'm sure it will be a big help to me as I search for Carly."

"I would have told you all that I know much sooner, Monsieur, but I was frightened," stated the petite maid, lowering her head with shame. "You see, I have loved Lawr- Monsieur Alamain for years now, but he never gave me a second glance. His thoughts were always with Kat- Carly. I- I was afraid to tell you anything, because it may make Monsieur Alamain angry with me. I- I couldn't bear it if he hated me."

"Don't worry. Alamain won't be angry with you because of what you've told me. He's in danger, too, so what you've said might help me find him... and Carly, too," Bo said in reassurance.

~*~o~*~

The next day Bo and Billie arrived at the apartment building where they had met Marie Elaine nearly five months ago. They knocked on the door persistently, but there was no answer. "Stand back," Bo said. "I'll break the door down!"

Billie stood back, and Bo threw himself against the door with all his might. The door burst open to reveal the apartment bereft of furniture and belongings. "Damnit! They must have realized we were on to them and fled the place!" Bo concluded.

Billie looked around the apartment, searching it with her eyes. "Do you think Ivan was living here with Marie Elaine and her little son?" she asked Bo.

"I'm almost certain of it. Remember how quickly she threw us out when we were asking questions about Ivan? He might have been hiding here that very day!" Bo said disgustedly.

"I can't believe this! We were so close, but now we are at a dead end again," Billie sighed.

"Damn!" Bo cursed, slamming his fist furiously into a wall. He pulled his hand back and Billie noticed the blood upon his knuckles.

"Gosh, Bo... you've hurt yourself," she said in concern, taking his wounded hand in hers to examine the injury.

"It's nothing, Reed."

Billie dabbed at the blood with a fresh kleenex she had found in her jacket pocket. "You'll have to watch that temper of yours. It will get you into trouble someday."

"Right now I really don't give a damn!" he said angrily, jerking his hand away. "I'm losing my mind without Carly!"

Billie was terrified by the wild look in Bo's brown eyes. He looked angry enough to kill. She knew if Ivan were in the room right now that the former servant would be in danger of losing his life. Bo was furious enough to strangle Ivan.

"I'm sorry this lead went sour, Bo, but there is still a chance we can find Carly. It may take a little longer than we originally thought."

Bo saw the worry etched upon Billie's face and pulled her against him in a soothing embrace. Billie sighed deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around the man she loved. "I am sorry," she heard Bo say against her ear. "I didn't mean to scare you that way."

"It's okay, Bo."

"No, it's not! You've been helping me so unselfishly and it doesn't seem I appreciate you enough."

"I know you're hurting. Sometimes we do and say things we don't really mean when we are in great pain."

"You're right, Reed. Sorry I am such an ass," Bo said, drawing back to smile at her. "Coming back to Salem with me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.  
> <p>


	9. Hope

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Sorry for the VERY long wait between chapters. I hope this is well worth the wait. :)

Chapter Nine:::

Carly, Lawrence, and Nicholas celebrated Nicky's nineth birthday on October 4th. Carly prepared a banana creme pie for the occasion as Nicky's favorite chocolate cake was unavailable on the tropical island. Nicky and Lawrence devoured the pie almost ravenously, but Carly was too preoccupied but to nibble at a small piece.

Not long after Nicky's birthday, Carly began preparing a cradle suitable for the coming baby. It was made with bamboo rods, bits of rope, and strong pieces of vine. A thick towel was draped in it to serve as a cushion. When Lawrence saw the little cradle, he was quite amazed at Carly's resourcefulness. He bent down on the cave floor to touch the sturdy cradle and chuckled lightly, saying, "Your handiwork amazes me, Katerina. I did not know you were so clever."

Carly smiled and said, "Sometimes I even amaze myself, Lawrence."

"I helped her make the cradle, Dad," Nicholas spoke up. "I helped gather the vines and bamboo."

"I'm proud of you, tiger," Lawrence said to the boy. "Your mother really needs your help right now, and she'll especially need you after the baby comes."

"We made some diapers, too, Dad," Nicky said, point to a pile of square cloths in the corner of the cave.

Lawrence looked at Carly questioningly and she explained, "I cut up several old blankets into the right-sized squares and sewed the frayed edges to make them."

"Good idea," Lawrence said as his hazel eyes skimmed her body in an almost-caress.

Carly appeared a little shaken by his intense look and shifted her eyes nervously. "I'll go gather some fruit for our supper," Nicky suddenly suggested, sensing his parents wanted to be alone.

The boy left the cave, and Carly turned to pick up the pile of diapers. She sat down to begin slowly folding them. "Katerina," Lawrence said softly. "I've been rather worried about you. Nicky has told me about your nightmares. You don't look as though you've been getting enough sleep. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"I'm fine, Lawrence," she denied.

"You are not fine when you wake up screaming in the night and frighten our son. You are not fine when you look tired and worn. Not to mention, you are often pale from lack of sleep and lack of food. You barely eat at meals," he said with concern. "I know something is bothering you, Katerina. Please talk to me."

"I- I'm worried about the baby... about having it. I keep having nightmares... reliving Nicky's birth...and how horrible it was. It makes it hard to sleep at night...makes me lose my appetite," she said reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. I didn't realize," he said, hesitantly drawing her into his arms in a tender embrace. "If I could take your fears away, I would."

This time she did not pull away from him. She threw herself against him and sobbed with release. He caressed her hair with shaking fingertips and then his hands moved downward to rub her shoulders and back. He felt her begin to relax considerably and bent downward to press his lips softly to hers. He felt her initial indecision, then she suddenly began to respond to the kiss, her lips yeilding to his.

"Ohhh God, Lawrence!" she cried out, breaking away from his kiss. "There are times when I nearly call you 'James.'"

She hadn't intended to admit that, but she had been caught offguard by the intense feelings his kiss had provoked in her. He looked startled by her confession, and he thought, *A few months ago she said she loved James. Wonder if this means she's still in love with me?*

"I- we must stop," she said, abruptly trying to disengage from his embrace. "This is all wrong."

"No, it's not. You wanted me, Katerina. You needed that kiss."

"We can't let this happen. I'm carrying Bo's child!"

"Don't you think I am aware of that?" he growled. "Everyday I am reminded of that fact!"

"I think you should go now," she said with insistence. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"Fine then. I'll go," he replied with anger flashing in his eyes. "But this isn't over yet, Katerina. You still have feelings for me, and you can't run from that." He left the cave then before she could protest. She picked up the stack of neatly folded diapers and threw them at him... but he had already gone.

~*~o~*~

Six nights later, Lawrence approached her beneath the palm tree where she often sat in the evening to read from her medical books. She didn't look up when he sat down upon the sand beside her. He reached out to take the book from her and she looked up sharply at him in anger.

"You've been avoiding me since the other day, Katerina. I know you're still angry with me. I'm sorry if I said or did something which upset you," he apologized.

"I wish you'd just leave me alone," she sighed in irritation. "Don't you see I want some privacy?"

"I meant what I said. I didn't mean to upset you. Will you forgive me?" he asked with sincerity shining in his eyes.

"It's alright. At least it got my mind off my other problems," she breathed heavily. "The nightmares have gone away."

"That's great. You are beginning to get your color back," he said, noticing the rosy complexion that had returned to her cheeks. "In fact, you are practically glowing."

His compliment made her blush slightly and she said, "I'm starting to eat a bit more. I had no appetite for the longest time."

"That's good. You need to consider your health... and the baby's. So, what exactly has brought about this change in you?"

"Well, it- it's kind of hard to describe. You see, I used to lie awake at night, afraid to sleep because of the nightmares...and all I could think about was Bo; how much I missed him; how I desperately needed him. Now I don't think about Bo so much. I fall asleep thinking of- of you," she admitted.

His eyes widened at her words. He longed to draw her into his arms, but feared a repeat of last time, so he restrained himself. "What are you saying, Katerina?"

"I- I'm saying that I think you are right. I think I may still have feelings for you, Lawrence," she said softly. "At nights I think about you... about the things we used to do long ago... those long walks in the garden near your villa... about the day we first met, our first kiss, the first time we made love, the night Nicky was conceived... all of it. I've been thinking of all of it."

"And?" he prompted.

"Before I could only remember the bad things- that you lied to me, deceived me so cruelly, but suddenly the happy memories are returning to haunt me... to confuse me."

"You are confused, Katerina... about us?" he asked.

"I am confused... about my feelings. How can I have such intense feelings for you and- and still be in love with Bo?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know," he answered. "Do you think it's possible for you to be in love with two people at once?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Lawrence. All I know is that I can't have a relationship with you... not while I carry Bo's child... and not when I am feeling so much confusion. Do you understand?" she asked softly, looking at him with great remorse.

"I suppose I can wait for you, Katerina. I have waited years to hear what you just told me. I can wait a little longer until this baby's born and until you have a chance to clear your head and make a decision."

"I- I'm so sorry," she choked out as tears glowed in her eyes. "I know how difficult it is for you to wait. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate what you are doing for me, and all you will do for me when this baby comes."

"I'll be there for you, Katerina," he said as he took her hand in his. "And I will wait patiently, with great hope in my heart."  
> <p>


	10. Carly's Rainbow

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks for all the great reviews. :)

Chapter Ten:::

The baby came slightly early. On the night of Christmas Eve, Nicholas awoke in the darkness of the cave to hear his mother moaning in pain. "Mom," he whispered, sitting up to light a lantern. "Are you okay?"

The light of the small lantern lit up the cave, and Nicky found his mother thrashing on the sleeping mat beside him, a light film of perspiration upon her skin. "Mom, is it the baby?" the boy asked her softly.

Carly had awakened less than a half-hour earlier, the pain jolting her from her sound sleep. At first she had thought she was having another nightmare, that she was reliving the birth of Nicholas, but when she came more fully awake she realized she was in labor. She tried to remain silent in the darkness, but the pain had been quite forceful, making her cry out loudly.

"Nicky, everything's alright," she tried to reassure her son as he stared at her with great worry on his litte face. "I need you to go get your dad now."

Nicky stood up quickly, running from the cave to do as his mother requested. "Dad! Dad!" the boy called seconds later, bursting into Lawrence's cave and kneeling down next to his father's sleeping mat. "Mom needs you!"

"What is it, Nicky?" Lawrence asked, appearing dazzled. He had been awake for hours now, and he bounded out of the cave after his son.

When Lawrence and Nicholas reached the cave where Carly lay twisting on the sleeping mat in great pain, Nicky stood at a distance, watching his mother with apprehension and concern. Lawrence went to Carly's side immediately, taking her clammy hand into his own. "Lawrence..." she whispered. "The baby's coming."

"I know, love. I'll have to move you. Can you walk?"

"I- I don't know," she managed to say through the torturous agony of a contraction. Lawrence saw her face contort with great misery, and his face went pale seeing her in such pain. He carefully lifted her into the strength of his arms, marveling at how light she remained desite her protruding belly. Carly's head fell limply onto Lawrence's shoulder and she mumbled something unintelligible. "Hush, Katerina," he crooned as he began carrying her from the cave.

"Dad!" he heard Nicholas say urgently as the boy looked up at his father with alarm in his blue eyes.

"All is fine, Nicholas," Lawrence soothed his son. "Go back to sleep now. I'll take care of your mother. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"But what if Mom needs me?" the child asked.

"I will come back here as soon as I can, Nicky. Right now your mom needs some privacy. Do you understand?"

"Okay, Dad," the boy said with reluctance, going to sit down upon his sleeping mat. "Take good care of her, okay?"

"I will," Lawrence promised as he left the cave carrying Carly in his arms.

Lawrence lay Carly down upon the pallet she had prepared months ago within the smaller cave. Slowly he pushed her nightdress up and discovered she wore no undergarments beneath her clothing. Since her belly had grown so large, none of her underclothes had fit properly. He lifted a sheet over her and brushed tendrils of sweat-dampened hair away from her face.

"Lawrence..." she whispered. "I'm so frightened."

"Don't be, love. I am here. I'm not leaving. I love you," he assured, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

"Something might happen," she choked out. "I could die. The baby might could die-."

"Don't say those things, Katerina. I refuse to let you die... or the baby!"

"Promise me... promise me..." she said, her words nearly cut away by the bursts of pain.

"Anything, Carly. Anything."

"Promise me that you will take care of Nicky... and this baby, if I should die?"

"You WON'T die!" he insisted.

"But-but if something happens I need to know...need to know you will love and care for Nicky... and my baby."

"You know I would, Katerina. You know I would," he promised tenderly, pressing a loving kiss to her palm. "Now I want you to concentrate on having this baby. I am here, and I'm going to make certain everything's all right. I swear it."

She moaned loudly as another intense contraction ripped through her insides, making her stiffen with pain. Lawrence slowly drew back the sheet to examine her. He lay his hand upon the tight flesh of her abdomen and he could feel the muscles become taut with the force of the contraction. "Breathe deeply, Katerina," he encouraged as he heard her slow and deepen her breathing. "That's good. You're doing just fine. I am going to scrub my hands now. I'll be right back."

"No, Lawrence," she pleaded. "Don't go. I need you."

"Just for a minute, love. It will only take a minute," he assured as he went to the other side of the cave to scrub his hands in a small pan of soapy water.

After his hands had been scrubbed sufficiently, he returned to Carly's side, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Lawrence, I think the baby's coming... now," she whispered.

He knelt down below the sheet the sheet to check the progress and said, "It may be a little while yet. I can't see the baby's head."

Carly bit her lip to keep back a scream of pain. She felt blood fill her mouth, but she didn't want to frighten Nicholas in the cave not that far away. Once the pain had fled, she suddenly thought how different this birth was from Nicky's. She had been so young then and so alone, with only Vivian and Vivian's personal doctor there to attend her. It was so reassuring to have Lawrence by her side. His presence gave her the courage she needed.

The contractions continued well into the night, until each one blended into another for Carly. During the entire process, Lawrence remained by her side, bathing her face with cool water and talking to her calmly to keep her mind off the discomfort. Ever so often he would give her small sips of cool water and check the progress of the child's birth.

"Lawrence, I have to push now! I have to push!" she said suddenly, bearing down hard when the next contraction occured.

"I can see the baby's head now," he told her, at awe with the sigh. "Breathe deeply, Katerina."

She continued to push with each contraction, and little by the little, the baby's head moved further into the birth canal. Lawrence saw the baby's head turn downward, and long after that the baby's head had crowned the opening of the vagina. Lawrence knew then that the tissues were about to tear, so he quickly reached for a sharp, sterilized knife in which he used to perform an episiotomy. Carly had been right; he preformed the necessary procedure quickly and without conscious thought for he knew it had to be done.

"God, Katerina, the baby's head is coming out," he gasped in fascination as the child's head slowly began to emerge.

"Lawrence... please..." she cried out softly as the pain seemed to rip her in two.

"It's almost over now, love. You'll soon hold the baby in your arms," Lawrence soothed. "You're doing beautiful."

His words revitalized her, gave her the strength and courage to continue pushing. Suddenly the cave began filling with morning light, for the sun was beginning to rise. The baby's head then fully emerged, and Lawrence supported it in his hands as Carly worked to expel the child's shoulders. She heard the baby give a loud cry as it's shoulders came free.

The rest of the body slid out and Lawrence wrapped it in a towel, carefully wiping the blood and mucus from the little squirming body. The infant continued to cry furiously as Lawrence wiped a wet cloth over it's tiny face.

"You have a daughter, Katerina," Lawrence said as he carefully cut and bound the umbilical cord. "She's remarkably beautiful."

He wrapped the baby girl in a clean towel and gently placed her into Carly's arms. Carly gazed at her daughter's beauty and then slowly met Lawrence's gaze with a tender smile and tear-filled eyes. "Thank you, Lawrence," she whispered. "Thanks for being there for me through this. Thanks for saving my baby. Without you, we would have died."

"Six and half hours, Katerina. It took six and half LONG hours."

"That was nothing. I was in labor with Nicky for twenty-seven hours," she told him.

"My God!" he gasped in horror. "No wonder you have nightmares!"

"Then Vivian told me he died, Lawrence. I wanted to die, too!" she said with a sob.

"Don't, Katerina," he said soothingly, brushing away her tears. "You're been through so much tonight. You must relax now."

"It's not over yet, Lawrence," she reminded.

"It will be soon," he said, knowing that before long the afterbirth would be expelled and he could stitch up the incision he had made.

The baby let out a tiny cry and Carly's eyes returned to her. "She IS beautiful," she said with tenderness as she caressed the baby's silky cheek. "I can't believe I am holding her in my arms. I never... never once got to hold Nicky."

"I'm sorry about that, love, but I do agree, she is beautiful, more beautiful than the sun, the stars, and the moon," he spoke. "As lovely as her mother."

Carly could see the love shining in his eyes and it made tears come to her own anew. "I love her so much..." she said softly as she pressed a kiss upon the baby's head which was covered with a bit of dark hair. "I can't wait until Nicky sees her. He will be so surprised he has a little sister. He was looking forward to a little brother so much."

"I'll bring him here soon," Lawrence promised. "Very soon."

Less than a half-hour later, the afterbirth had been expelled, Lawrence had stitched up the incision, and he had washed Carly gently, placing one of his clean t-shirts upon her. He covered Carly with a fresh sheet and hid all the blood-soaked bedding and towels from Nicky's view.

"I'll go get Nicholas now," he told Carly as he bent down to place a kiss upon her cheek.

"Alright," she replied as she lay there comfortably holding her tiny daughter close in her arms.


End file.
